Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of protective cases and more particularly to a protective case for an earbud type earphone.
Description of the Prior Art
Earbuds are small earphones with cables that are typically used with MP3 players, smartphones and the like. A single earbud typically is inserted into a single ear with a pair of earbuds on a single cable providing a complete set of earphones. A tremendous problem with earbuds is that they are not protected, and are hence easily damaged, and their wires get tangled up when they are not being used.
It would be extremely advantageous to have a protective case for earbuds or other small components with wires or cables that would be soft and easily carried; would quickly open to insert the earbuds or device; allow their easy removal; and that would also provide a way to store the wires or cables.